Optoelectronic devices and modules are known in the industry. For example, optical transmitter and receiver modules are used in many types of optical communications systems. As is known, an optical transmitter can convert modulated electrical signals into optical signals for transmission over an optical fiber that is coupled to the optical transmitter. An optical receiver that is coupled to the other end of the optical fiber can receive the optical signals transmitted over the optical fiber and recover information by demodulating the optical signals.
As is also known, coupling the optical fiber to devices such as the optical transmitter or the optical receiver involves the use of various types of connector assemblies and fixtures. However, the use of some conventional connector assemblies and fixtures is not only complicated and time-consuming but can also lead to an undesirable level of insertion loss in the optical signal. The insertion loss can arise as a result of a number of factors, such as, for example, poor alignment between the optical fiber and the optical transmitter (or the optical receiver).
It is therefore desirable to provide mechanisms and structures that allow for relatively easy coupling of an optical fiber to an optical transmitter or optical receiver while also minimizing insertion loss when doing so.